Blue is the Warmest Colour
by NachoC
Summary: KotoUmi oneshot [AU] When Umi meets a lovely ash-brunette, she falls in love. Review on what you think of this adorable oneshot! I'm bad at summarys, once again. Anyway, enjoy! I do not own Love Live!


**Wanted to do some oneshots before I post the sequel to How I Feel :P Just want to give Kumiko-chii a round of applause for she had posted many amazing reviews on my stories, so... You're AMAZING! :3 Anyway, I hope you enjoy this KotoUmi oneshot, and please review on what you think about it. KotoUmi are my OTP!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

This was the first time Umi had met an adorable bird. She had accidentally bumped into her as she was striding to the queue to order food, in a familiar childhood friends restaurant. Honoka's. And when Umi had apologized, she stared into the birds eyes dreamily, and became flustered by the time she was caught. The ash-brunette treated her a drink, eventhough the sea had tried to decline it. The puppy eyes were too irresistible to reject, so Umi had nodded awkwardly to the offer.

The bird had an admirable, slender figure with ash-brown hair that ran up to her assets. With deep amber eyes and a cute voice that the bluenette had fallen in love with. And that's not all. A lovely personality that was the complete opposite to the dorky sea, and a natural skill for designing clothes with a soothing smile that made Umi melt. Umi loved all of these things that she had learnt about the ash-brunette—Minami Kotori.

A warm, cloudless canvas was set in Akiba. Footsteps echoed throughout the busy district, and the sea was taking the bird home. Umi had discovered that Kotori applied the same college as her, and that the bird was aware of the bluenette in science class. When Umi heard this, it made her light up.

_Oh! I remember now, you sit behind me in science class! _Umi thought, and clapped her fist on her palm, making Kotori giggle for it was adorable. They had a conversation that was awkward and quiet in some places, with Kotori initiating the topics. This atmosphere was different to the others, it wasn't loud. It was peaceful, and calm. It stood out.

Umi caught sight of the latter fiddling with her fingers, with a gaze focused on the floor.

"Is there something wrong?" Umi asked, seeing that the bird was uncomfortable. Kotori stayed silent with a light blush on her cheeks.

"It's just that, I feel like I'm boring you...ehe~" Kotori mumbled, and Umi smiled.

"Well, you're not. You're interesting, tell me more," Umi responded without feeling awkward (for once!) with a hand on Kotori's head, making the latter flustered. Umi froze, in realisation to what she had just said, "I mean! You are interesting, just not in that way. Not in t-the w-wrong way! I m-mean..." And covered her face with her palm, making the ash-brunette giggle once again.

"You're interesting too, Sonoda-san," Kotori brightly smiled, making Umi sigh dreamily.

_So...so perfect_, Umi thought out loud; Kotori smiled even more when she heard Umi's saying, flattered. As they pounded the ground countlessly while ambling towards the ash-brunettes house in the distance, Kotori questioned out of the blue:

"Um...you know the science project that the class is working on? I was wondering whether-" she began.

"You want to work together? Is that a problem? Because I would love to," Umi responded, smiling with a dash of charm that made Kotori exhale dreamily without the bluenette noticing. Kotori had bursted with happiness and had an urge to embrace the bluenette, but she wasn't sure. Kotori eventually embraced the bluenette anyway, unable to resist the urge. And when Umi had suddenly seen the bird tackling her, she blushed, and stuttered adorably.

When she felt the other against herself, it was warm. It was a nice feeling, one that she had missed. Umi was aware of herself smiling, and had decided to return the embrace.

"Thank you, Sonoda-san," Kotori whispered.

"Please, call me Umi, Kotori," Umi whispered back in the amber eyed girls ear, making them turn hot pink. Kotori grinned and ended the embrace, nudging the bluenettes shoulder with her arm.

"Why don't you stay at mine for a bit? You deserve it, Umi-chan~" Kotori asked in a playful manner, which surprised Umi, for she had never seen this side of the bird. Umi placed her hand on the place that Kotori had nudged, grinning.

"Sure, why not?" Umi replied, and they marched up to the stairs that led up to Kotori's house. The skies slowly turned dark, and Kotori twisted the key, opening the door after. Umi gazed in awe at her surroundings.

"Home sweet home. It's not much, but-"

"It's perfect, Kotori," Umi claimed, and turned to look at the bird, "I love it,"

Kotori turned red and muttered a thank you to Umi, leading her to the dining room after. Umi insisted on helping her set up the table, and Kotori nodded. Minutes later, Kotori cooked ramen bursting with flavour. And when a cheeky Umi had tasted it during the process of the cooking, she cried out that it was amazing.

"Eh? I'm not as good as Nico-chan though..." Kotori modestly mumbled. Umi shot up in the mention of a familiar friend.

"You know Nico? I'm quite familiar with her as well! In fact, my childhood friend Eli had introduced her to me," Umi told Kotori, who listened while cooking the ramen.

"Is that so, Umi-chan? I've known Nico-chan ever since high school," Kotori stated, while finishing off the ramen. Umi sneakily took a spoon and tried to dip it in the ramen, but when Kotori caught the latter, she playfully stuck her tongue out to the sea.

"Wait Umi-chan, you need to be patient~" Kotori said, pouting cutely at the bluenette, who stuck her tongue out as well, making her giggle.

"I'm being the... critic?" Umi said, and Kotori's lips curled into a smile.

_I like this girl,_ Kotori thought, _she's cute._

* * *

After dinner (Umi loved the ramen so much) Umi had mentioned about leaving, which disappointed the ash-brunette. Before Kotori could let her get away, she took the bluenettes arm, with the same irresistible puppy expression that Umi would surrender to.

"Please, Umi-chan!" Kotori urged the sea, tugging onto her chest with her other hand.

"Mou, Kotori..." Umi sighed, "If you insist," And the amber eyed girl tackled Umi to the floor lovingly.

"I really like you, Umi-chan..." Kotori muttered on the bluenettes chest which was pounding hard, and Umi blushed a deep shade of red.

Once Kotori had gotten off, she clinged onto Umi's arm, and lead her to the bathroom.

"Do you want to go first?" Kotori asked, and Umi nodded. As the latter showered, Kotori searched for the suitable clothing that would match the bluenette, and she found blue pyjamas with dark blue polka dots. _Perfect_, Kotori thought. Kotori slipped the pyjamas and a towel with an addition of underwear into the bathroom, catching a glimpse of Umi's figure as she showered under the rain, droplets of water streaming down her body. Kotori gazed in awe and turned away when she heard the shower stop. Footsteps clapped against the floor, and Umi grabbed the towel that Kotori had left for her on the side. She slowly equipped the underwear and the pyjamas that the bird gave her, and wrapped the towel around her hair.

"Kotori! The bathroom is vacant!" Umi declared, and could hear her footsteps coming closer.

"How do you look..." Kotori trailed off, glancing at the appearence of Umi, "A-ah! It's perfect, I knew it!" she added. Umi nodded, and thanked the bird who replied with "You're welcome!" Kotori gave Umi a tour around the house after the bird showered, fascinating the bluenette. There was a whole room for clothes designing, with sewing machines and every other thing that was a fashion designers dream. Every time she caught a glimpse of the other, she recieved a blush with a soothing smile. Umi liked Kotori. They only met today, but they already seemed close, like childhood friends.

Kotori showed Umi where she will be sleeping. The room had: a television, radio, desk, bed, lamp and all sorts of other things. Before Kotori left, she told Umi that she will be awake until 10:30 so Umi could ask whether she wanted anything. Afterwards Kotori silently closed the door with a smile planted on her face.

"Good night, Umi-chan," Kotori muttered under her breath, and headed to th designing room to sketch some ideas.

In Umi's room, the bluenette slipped into bed. She found today fun. She met a cute girl and she was drawn to her. Her smile, her pale and beautiful skin, her captivating eyes, Umi fell in love with her.

_I think I can get used to this..._ Umi thought, before nodding off and falling into a slumber.

~O~

Kotori yawned, it was already past 10:30 so she closed her sketchbook and dawdled to Umi's room to check up on her. She opened the door cautiously, not wanting to wake up the latter, and smiled at the beautiful sea sleeping. This was the first time Kotori had noticed long, beautiful eyelashes. And a cute position.

_I could get used to this,_ she said in her mind.

* * *

A warm, bright light filled Kotori's room as she stretched her arms and yawned simultaneously. Kotori sat up, rubbing the dust on her eyes, and remembered that the bluenette was still here from yesterday.

"Umi-chan!" she cried, and quickly peeled the covers off, already heading towards Umi's room. By the time Kotori opened the door, she found Umi eating a bowl of ramen with eyes fixated on the television. Umi twisted her back to Kotori, "Good morning, Kotori,"

"Good morning!" Kotori chirped, and went inside, closing the door behind her. She went behind Umi and embraced her from behind,"What you watching~?"

"The news," Umi responded without looking at the ash-brunette. Kotori squealed in her mind, "So cute!" And tightened the hug. After Umi finished eating ramen, she put her hand on the other, blushing as red as an apple.

"D-do you want to go anywhere today? We've got class tomorrow, so..." Umi trailed off, wrapping her fingers around a blushing Kotori.

"Sure, where shall we go?" Kotori asked.

"Anywhere you want, princess," And took the birds hand, kissing it lightly on the fingers.

"A-ah... Okay," Kotori stammered, and Umi placed her hand on her face.

"Let's go?" And Kotori nodded in agreement, looking into Umi's eyes dreamily.

After changing into clothes that were appropriate for outerwear, Umi passed the key to Kotori, who caught it perfectly and locked the door behind them after going out. Kotori clinged her arm onto Umi's and they went to an arcade nearby. In the distance, Umi could see familiar blonde and violet hair. Umi beckoned Kotori to follow behind, and they both made their way to the familiar people at the end of the arcade.

Eli turned around, spotting Umi with a taupe-haired girl following behind with her arm clinging onto the bluenettes. She patted Nozomi, who turned around and glanced at Umi.

"Ah! Umi! Who's this adorable girl?" Eli asked, and Nozomi nudged her on the arm with a pout.

"Eli, what a surprise! This is Minami Kotori, I met her yesterday," Umi explained.

_So this is Eli_, Kotori thought, "Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too! Tojo Nozomi, and Ayase Eli, so Umi...is this your girlfriend~?" Nozomi asked in a playful tone. Umi stammered in embarrassment and shook her head awkwardly.

"As if!" she crossed her arms and looked away, Kotori giggled nervously, and she heard a recognisable voice behind her.

"Yo! How is it going?" And Kotori turned around, catching sight of raven hair.

"Nico-chan? It's going great!" Kotori cried, and saw Maki next to the raven-haired girl with Hanayo and Rin, "Rin-chan, Kayo-chan!"

"How's it going nya~!" a energetic ginger cried.

"It's not like I want to be here," a crimson-haired girl said, twirling the strands of her hair.

"What a coincidence," a brunette smiled.

The others blinked in confusion, "Kotori? Nico? Who are the other lovely people?" Umi questioned.

"Rin, Maki and Kayo-chan!" Kotori chirped, clinging onto the bluenettes arm.

"Oh, shall we _all_ go somewhere together then? How about some karaoke? I might invite Honoka as well..." Umi trailed off, taking out her phone from her pocket and texting the ginger.

Meanwhile, they booked a karaoke room for a hour and a half, and while Umi and Kotori sang a duet...Suddenly, the door opened and revealed a ginger, panting heavily with hands on her knees.

"Hello, everyone...! I-I'm...Kousaka Honoka..." she panted, and Umi sighed.

"You haven't changed a bit," she giggled and introduced her to the rest.

Eli and Nozomi were sat in the corner of the room, holding a conversation, "Young love, huh?" Nozomi sighed, and glanced at the bird comforted by the sea.

"Hm, they're perfect for each other, maybe they'll together soon..." Eli responded.

"Soon? More like tomorrow~" Nozomi smirked, and caught a glimpse of the card that she had drew from the pile.

"You and your cards, Nozomi..." Eli said with a sprinkle of charm, and Nozomi wacked her fist on the blondes arm.

~/O\~

"Wow! That was fun! See you guys later," Honoka waved to the bluenette and the ash-brunette. The pair waved back, and they parted ways.

"Let's go, Umi-chan," Kotori chirped, and brushed her hand against the others, making Umi turn red.

"K-Kotori, I was wondering...do you want to stay at mine to work for the project until it's deadline?" Umi stuttered, blushing and fiddling with her fingers.

Kotori beamed, and embraced the bluenette lovingly. She nodded.

"Hm! How can I decline an offer from a handsome bluenette?" Kotori whispered in the latters ear that had turned into a hue of red. Umi smiled, and returned the embrace. Kotori melted in the embrace and stopped after a while, taking Umi's hands.

"Let me just get some of my stuff, wait for me, Umi-chan," Kotori softly said, and they dawdled to the birds nest, who grabbed her stuff when they arrived.

It was dark, quiet and calm. With a cold atmosphere that made Kotori tremble. Umi wore a warm scarf that wrapped her pale neck, and when she was aware of the bird trembling in the cold, she decided to share the scarf. Which caught the bird off guard, and she blushed lightly after. When Kotori felt the scarf surrounding her neck, it felt like a sudden stream of affection and compassion.

"Let me carry your bags, I insist. After all, you're my guest," Umi spoke like a gentleman, and without complaining, Kotori handed some of her bags to the strong sea, who carried it with stability.

By the time they arrived at Umi's house, Umi had told Kotori that her parents were away, busy. Kotori cooked dinner once again with the cheeky monkey taking taste tests with the food. These two were really affectionate with each other, it didn't matter if they only met yesterday, it was like they've known eachother for a long time. As soon as Umi gulped the last of the fried rice, she washed the dishes while Kotori was sat down on the couch, watching the television. Umi took brief glimpses of the amber eyed girl, and had thought that she was adorable. The latter were in green pyjamas, with eyes fixated on the television. After Umi finished cleaning the dishes, she embraced the bird, just like she did.

"Payback for you doing this to me," Umi muttered under her breath, and Kotori giggled.

"Is that so? Then take this!" Kotori squealed, and pinned the bluenette to the floor, their faces extremely close to the other. Umi blushed and gazed into amber eyes. The atmosphere had changed, completely different to the playful manner.

"You know, when I saw you at first sight, I already felt different about you. And it wasn't friendship," Umi said in a serious tone, placing her hands on Kotori's heated cheeks, "It was love."

Kotori stared into the matching amber eyes of the bluenette dreamily.

"I never thought that you would fall in love with someone that you had just met, but the time that we spent together proved that I was wrong," Umi said, "Kotori...I...I love you. I want to be with you, forever. I want to protect you and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you away from evil,"

Kotori froze, emotional, and fell on Umi gently, wrapping her arms around the sea. Kotori wasn't sure what to say, but when she had a flashback of the amazing time she had spent with Umi, she found her answer.

"That's funny, because I've felt the same way ever since I met you too," Kotori said in a cute tone, "I love you too,"

"So, does this give me the right to ask you out, princess?" Umi giggled, returning the lovely embrace. Kotori nodded, "Then, will you go out with me?"

"Hm! Of course, after all... I love you!" And Kotori tightened the hug, giving Umi a peck on the forehead, "You know, it feels so nice like this that I don't want to move,"

Umi giggled, "Why don't we stay like this then?" And when she looked at Kotori, her eyes had already been shut with a gentle smile planted on her face. Umi sighed and gently poked the latters cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Kotori..."

* * *

**These two are _so_ perfect! I'm fangirling and rolling on the floor too hard, someone stop me. Anyway, hope you liked this KotoUmi oneshot, next will be HonoTsuba oneshot with an AU. Until next time!**

**~Nacho**


End file.
